The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia.times.hiemalis known by the varietal name of Marillo. The new cultivar is a selection of a selfing of the cultivar Ilonka (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,203). The cultivar has the same habit and growing characteristics as Ilonka. The light orange-pink flower color distinguishes Marillo from the peach color of the cultivar Ilonka.
The new cultivar was discovered in September of 1984 at Limaplant b.v. in Lisse, Holland; was first asexually reproduced by cuttings at Limaplant b.v. in Lisse, Holland; and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings for Oglevee Ltd. in Connellsville, Pa. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The new cultivar is generally characterized by compact growth and abundant flowering quality. The dark foliage contrasts nicely with the unique light orange pink (apricot) flower color. The new cultivar has a very good flower response and produces a large number of buds. Bloom is long lasting.
The new cultivar, when grown in a greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa., has a response time of 9 to 10 weeks from a well-rooted cutting to a flowering finished plant in a six inch pot (no pinch).